<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ball babbies by nympsycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650854">ball babbies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympsycho/pseuds/nympsycho'>nympsycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Please Don't Smoke Crack In The Bathroom [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, for a writing sprint, i wrote this entire thing, in 15 minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympsycho/pseuds/nympsycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dont read this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barack Obama/Donald Trump, Barack Obama/Reader, Donald Trump/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Please Don't Smoke Crack In The Bathroom [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ball babbies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barack Hussein OBAMA is a fierce and noble member of the illuminati. He is high ranking and also gay, taking cock like a fucking champ day after day after day until he cant fucking think. It’s during one of these meetings that I met him, in all his sluttish glory, bouncing up and down a broken glass jar to tear his asshole into shreds.</p><p>“Oh boy,” he says, excited to see me. I’m so fucking hard that my cock threaten to explode. I unzip my cock and whip my cum tube out of it, surgically implanted into my powerful AI cock that i bought from steve jobs. Steve jobs has a Stand and it’s name is Jojo Siwa.</p><p>Obama sucks my cum tube until i get bored so i rip him open by the jaw, separating his head into to. A perfect fuckhole for my cum tube and artificially penetration device strapped to my loins. I slap it inside and start to rut into the seeping heap of rancid flesh, bile rising from his quickly-bloodletted body until he withers into nothing.</p><p>He revives himself by sucking the piss from ymy urethra, and i came right then and there. Holy shit there is so much presidential cum. Former presidential. He gulps down gallons of my whitegirl piss and his eyes explode, so much fluid seeping into his dyning body at once causing a few organs to dilate and explode. It’s fine. The national anthem starts playing and he cums, his giant bara cock slurping out wet threads of giant swimmers like tadpoles, spilling them onto the floor. They crawl towards me and slither up my leg, finding my asshole to be a fine place to develop. Like a kangaroo o pouch except these selugs are obama’s ball babies and they’re going inside me to grow big and strong. My tits instantly grow 10 pounds heavier and they force me into the ground, god they wotn stop growing, what s happening daddy obama please help me i want to live to breed your ball babies. “Don’t worry” he says and starts to fuck my ass, cleaning it of all my shit and the ball babies. They squeal but they are glad to return to daddy;s balls. “I will nurtur them until you are able to handle my babies” bo bo bobama says, ugging me. My ass pours blood and cum until Brack decides he’s had enough. He squeezes the poop from his urethra and farts  loudly, triumphantly, claiming his seed as his own. Hed just need me to mature a bit before i could handle his brobabies. Brack oaberrmer obama.</p><p>Then, like a beacon of delight in a hellish abyss marked by the incessant suffering of those born into an inescapable set of meat tubes and electric currents, we bounce back to reality. All of a sudden we are plemmented back to trump’s america and it is devastating. It is truly horrible, people are fucking dying man they’re coughing so hard they throw up it’s fucking fucked up. Anyway me and obama found the white house bunker and found trump. He’s been hiding there and tweeting and jerking off to old cum socks that ol rocky left laying around. He stuffs one in his mouth as he starts to self asphyxiate on his tie. “Please just kill me ol brock ol pal” trumpy says. “But first let me cum. I am gonna shit fart and cum and vomit so please gt ove there. Please it’s my dying wish.”</p><p>Brock oabeme r decides that that is a great idea. He bends over and opens his mouth wide, accepthign the great red pill that is trumpsft’s big fat shit and cum, as if he were made to take his stinky loads. His ball babies stir and then they’re falling out. o h no theyre going up trumps ass!!! Dont worry he is a big boy he can handle it. And boy he does handle it. The best. He’s the best at handling obama’s babies. Theyre gonna have cute little mixed orange/black babies and it’s the future he’s always truly wanted.</p><p>“Really, this country is so terribly divided. Day after day, injustices come to light that we are all responsible for ignoring or deciding are no longer relevant. What we need to do is take some time to appreciate one another, listen, and not just wait to speak after the other person is. Really listen. Please reconsider that snarky comment or isolation just because people are on edge right now. Go, spead kindness, focus on the good and address the bad realistically. Respec ton another bwecause this is the only life we got. I finally got what i really wanted, to be pregnant with barack obamer’s terrositlittle libtard babies… and you can get what youwant too.”</p><p>The entire world cries with the inspirational words and everyone starts to cum immediately. Some of them fart some cry, babies vibrate with need to be inspired even more than they already are.</p><p>Me and braack omer light up a fat blunt and we get pretty baked like a solid six out of ten, and then we go to mcdonalds. It’s reall great to be social distancing in 2020 and standin6 feet abaopt in a mcdonalds! Its n\totally not completely surreal and midn blowing that our entire world lost faith in the government based on thweir lseazy tactics in the span of like a month while people are dying. And i have to work in this suit guys i have taken care of people with this disease. I am so glass that barack oem’se cum is an antidote to the coronavirus. I have harvested gallons and will be distributing it to local orphanages immediately.</p><p>Then barack’s babies are born in the basket of a black bubble butt and they are adorable. Trump isa good mother, feeding her young beautifully.</p><p>The end.</p><p> </p><p>And then they discovered that his last name all this time was Care. obama care.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're not in my discord server, you're missing out on some shenanigans. like us livereading this in vc , this fic i wrote drunk in 15 mins for a sprint<br/>18+ horny: https://discord.gg/B5q9q2f</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>